Prisoner of Society
by Lynx Traveller
Summary: a Living End parody (kind of) heavily pred biased. please R&R!! this song suits SO well!!


_Disclaimer: I don't own Beast wars yet, it's still Hasbro._
    
    _Hmm, this fic didn't turn out 'quite' as I had planned; I'd wanted to show the Preds as being the prisoners of society; The Maximals claim that they're the good ones, yet they still oppress the Preds (have a read of Albedo's 'Cybertron Chronicles', I've had no input in it, but It sums up my thoughts perfectly)_
    
    _Anyway, when I started to write the parody, I found that the song was perfect. Too perfect. To the point where if I'd changed any lines it would have been less suited. This song was 'written' for BW!!!_
    
    _So, I did the next best thing and wrote the song into a fic, but rather than show the Preds as being oppressed, they won._
    
    _Anyway, I'm happy with what I've got, even if it could have been better._
    
    The scene starts as usual. It's a barren plain that up until recently was pristine grassland; many of the craters were still smoking.
    
    The demolitions are far from over however as the giant robots continue to blast away at each other.
    
    Suddenly, without taking their hands off their weapons, or their eyes off their opponents, the preds whip out microphones with their free hands and begin to taunt the Maximals with.
    
    **Prisoner of society.**
    
    **By: The Living End.**
    
    **Sung by: The Predacons.**
    
    Megatron fired off a few more rounds before bring the microphone close to his mouth, the others did the same.
    
    Preds: Well we don't need no one to tell us what to do
    
    Oh yes we're on our own and there's nothing you can do
    
    So we don't need no one like you
    
    To tell us what to do.
    
    As usual, the Maximals just kept firing. The preds barely had to move; they knew they were safe from being hit.
    
    Primal: You Predacons are nothing, you'll never succeed Megatron, you'll fail just like your namesake.
    
    Megatron just smiled, he knew better.
    
    Preds: We don't refer to the past when showing what we've done
    
    The generation gap means the war is never won
    
    The past is in your head
    
    The future's in our hands
    
    Megatron shot a few more times before taking a solo.
    
    Megatron: Cos I'm a brat
    
    And I know everything
    
    And I talk back
    
    Cos I'm not listening
    
    To anything you say
    
    Rampage transformed into vehicle mode before adding a few more craters to the landscape.
    
    Rampage: And if you count to three (one two three)
    
    You'll see there's no emergency
    
    You'll see I'm not the enemy
    
    Just a prisoner of society
    
    Inferno let out one of his trademark laughs before setting the only remaining tree on fire.
    
    Preds: Well we don't need no one to tell us what to do
    
    Oh yes we're on our own and there's nothing you can do
    
    So we don't need no one like you
    
    To tell us what to do.
    
    Waspy dodged a few more times before getting lightly scorched across the leg. Instinctively he realised that hit time was nearly up and fled back to the sanctity of the CR tanks before he could take any damage.
    
    Remaining Preds: Cos I'm a brat
    
    And I know everything
    
    And I talk back
    
    Cos I'm not listening
    
    To anything you say
    
    The Maximals hunkered down behind a mound of debris as the preds shots chipped away at the sides of it.
    
    Preds: And if you count to three (one two three)
    
    You'll see there's no emergency
    
    You'll see I'm not the enemy
    
    Just a prisoner of society
    
    Megatron let out an exultant laugh as the mound finally crumbled, the combined fire from the preds scattering the Maximals.
    
    Preds: Well we don't need no one to tell us what to do
    
    Oh yes we're on our own and there's nothing you can do
    
    So we don't need no one like you
    
    To tell us what to do 
    
    Rattrap went down hard; a shot across his chest sparking with blue flames as one of Megatrons blasts nailed him full on.
    
    Rhinox stood with both chain-guns in his massive hands as he quickly buried his feet in spent shells. When the cordite had become sufficiently thick enough to prevent him from seeing what he was shooting at he began yelling insults about Decepticons and their rabble offspring.
    
    Preds: We don't refer to the past when showing what we've done
    
    The generation gap means the war is never won
    
    We don't need no one like you
    
    To tell us what to do
    
    Megatron smiled knowingly; despite all adversity, nothing could stop him from taking the future into his hands, just as the song said.
    
    Just because he could, he took another solo.
    
    Megatron: Cos I'm a brat
    
    And I know everything
    
    And I talk back
    
    Cos I'm not listening
    
    To anything you say
    
    The remaining Maximals pulled several shovels and garbage bags from subspace before scooping up their slagged comrades for later dumping into a CR. That done, those that could still stand quickly retreated.
    
    The Preds were exultant; not only had they almost completely scrapped the Maximals, they had received no casualties themselves; even Waspy was still in one piece.
    
    They contemplated chasing the Maximals, but felt it better not to press their luck.
    
    So, with arms linked around their comrades' shoulders to form a chain, they staggered off into the sunset back toward their base, all the while continuing their triumphant battlecry.
    
    Preds: And if you count to three
    
    You'll see there's no emergency
    
    You'll see I'm not the enemy
    
    Just a prisoner of society

Society society society society society society society.

_Well, what'd you think?? Loved it? Loathed it? Click on the button and tell me._


End file.
